Ogre
Ogres are distant relatives of the primordial giant species known as the Golgariath which are now few in number since the end of the Tribulum Era. Unlike their cousins, the Frost Giants and Cyclopes, the Ogres are considerably intelligent creatures capable of forging weapons, constructing strongholds, and creating strategies. The Ogre has an unusually bulbous appearance, especially in their arms and legs, torso, nose, and general head possibly due to overeating and laziness. Ogres are native to Engur which many view as having vicious weather and violent creatures. They have populated the northeastern region of Ormeos which is called the Ogre Strongholds. Ever since the Holds War, Ogres have been promised this land so long as they knock Humans and their allies off their dietary. That being said, they are carnivorous creatures that have resorted to farming their own animals and meat. Physiology History Beginnings The Golgariath are ancestors to the Ogres, Frost Giants, and Cyclopes. Originally, the Golgariath were created when Hilmesh merged his own blood, the blood of Humans, and the blood collected from Shikara during the Creation War. After thousands of cycles, the Golgariath began to evolve into lesser creatures, especially since they migrated, such as the Ogres. The Ogres have recorded their history way back to Engur, leaving them to believe this was their native land. Early forms of Ogre Strongholds could be found on Engur, most of which are made up of boulders, rocks, and/or tree logs. At one point in time, certainly between C5000 and C5500, the Ogres inhabited a large portion, if not all, of Ormeos. For the most part, they left ruins and other regions fairly untouched. The Ogres established homes deep within the caverns on Ormeos and signs of their former presence could be seen such as wall painting, strange rock formations in caverns, and even rarely corpses. Before immigrants came to Ormeos, the Ogres suffered a detrimental war with the Divines, specifically Austrius, named the God of Weather. Austrius viewed the Ogres as an abomination created by Hilmesh the Sinister; and so, he cast several natural disasters on them such as snowstorms, tornadoes, and earthquakes. The weather became so hazardous that the Ogres were forced into a corner. Before long, Zaether intervened and stopped the storms. The Ogres were enraged at the gods and soon developed hatred for them. Through unknown means, they learned about Shikara, the God of Creation, and pledged to worship him. Rituals were set up and sacrifices were made; however, they could not have known that these sacrifices were being made to Hilmesh the Sinister. The Immigrants When immigrants such as the Drautlan, Daemon, and Mankind arrived to Ormeos in the aftermath of the Juditus Conflict, the Ogres worried that new arrivals would threaten their remaining presence in Ormeos. On top of that, Ogres saw these creatures as meat. This conflict between the two parties started off the Holds War. The Empire of Celunis held the strongest opposition to the Ogres, but because the Ogres were excellent tacticians and knew the land, the fight was even. This was a dangerous time for the Empire; with the recent Vephar infestation, the rise of Vampires and Dragons on Castia, and the fear that Daemons would conquer the new world, they were stretched too thin. Using the Blades of Narrayah, given to them to defeat the Vephar, the Empire was able to overcome the Ogres, barely. The war ended with an agreement. Knowing the Ogres couldn't actually use the Blades, the Empire handed them the Blade of Gurenguard. In return, the Ogres would agree not to hunt down and eat any Humans, Daemons, or Drautlans. The Ogres were dissatisfied with the blade given to them, but understood that it was better off in their hands then someone who could use it against them. Since then, the Blade of Gurenguard was placed under high security somewhere they believed no human could fight their way through. Also apart of the agreement, Ogres were given a territory on Ormeos that only belonged to them; overtime, Ogres would travel into other territories of Ormeos, mostly in regions unclaimed by the Empire. Florian Era Category:Species Category:Ogre